Code Green
Code Green is the fourth episode of Three Rivers of Season One. Summary When a bus carrying a group of high school football players crashes, the doctors at Three Rivers must all work together to save their lives. Andy and Ryan also have to find a heart to save another young man's life. Synopisis The Bolton Valley High School (Eagles) is playing a football game against the Cass City Bears. It is near the end of the game and the score is tied at 21. The Eagles quarterback, Blair Hubbell, makes a great apply through the winning touchdown to his receiver, Antonio Potter. Blair and his teammates are heading towards the bus when Blair's father starts screaming at him. He is angry because the team was leading the game until Blair had thrown several interceptions. Blair gets mad at his father and tells him he will ride home with his teammates. Andy has a patient, Brandon Ayers, who is 36 years old and he has three children. He is rapidly deteriorating and needs a new heart. His wife, Deb visits him regularly and is very anxious for him to get a new heart. Brandon is currently being treated with ECMO (Extracorporeal Membrane Oxygenation) which is used for a short amount of time and Andy states he probably has less than a week. As they are driving home, Antonio begins harassing the team's water boy, Bobby, and tries to begin a fight with him. Blair stops the argument and changes seats with Bobby, so Antonio will back off. Bobby drifts off to sleep, and the tire on the bus blows out. Bobby wakes up at the scene of the accident and sees the bus lying on its side. Bobby gets up and begins walking around and he finds Antonio, sitting up dazed. Bobby goes for help and Antonio gets up and starts walking. At Three Rivers, Lisa is contacted about the bus crash and she issues a "Code Green" to the staff. She explains that they are many kids that have been injured and neighboring counties have sent their ambulances to help. Kids are starting to be brought in for treatment. Bobby is brought in with Blair on a stretcher behind him. Bobby is treated for minor injuries and Blair, who is conscious, is treated by Miranda. She jokes with him about his last name and then he falls unconscious. She orders a CT. Andy sees a young boy, Chad Nevins for a leg injury along with Dr. Tupper who believes that due to the open fractures, shattered bones and with the arteries compromised; they need to amputate, now. Chad is not happy and they wait for his sister, Angela, who is his legal guardian. The bus driver, Rose Lasky, is brought in with the EMT's performing CPR. David takes over, ordering several doses of medications to help stimulate the heart. Angela Nevins explains to Andy that Chad is 18 years old and their mom is dead and dad is locked up. She states that all Chad has is football to get him into college. Andy explains that there is another option but that Chad probably won't play football again. Andy states that they can try to reconstruct the leg. They begin prepping Chad for his surgery. Miranda gets the test results back on Blair and he is bleeding in his brain. Dr. Jordan has joined Miranda and Blair begins seizing. They attempt to stop the seizures with medication, but are unable. They do not have time to get him to surgery so Dr. Jordan uses a drill to drain the blood from Blair's brain. David pops his head in and asks Dr. Jordan if he can call time of death and she tells him to continue. Shortly after, Rose's heart begins to beat on its own. Despite the best efforts, Blair Hubbell is declared brain dead. The hospital discuss organ donation with the family. Bobby finds Mr. Hubbell in the lobby looking at the donor's wall. Mr. Hubbell regrets that his final moments with his son were fight over the game. And if he hadn't yelled at Blair, maybe he would not have been on the bus. Bobby shares that Blair changed seats with him. They comfort each other. Andy questions Melissa about if Blair is going to have his organs donated and if so, he reminds her that he has a patient that a new heart. Later, she finds Andy and tells him that UNOS has other plans for the heart. Ryan is notified that UNOS has a heart for Brandon from a 43 year-old out of Lancaster. Ryan heads off to find Andy and runs into Deb, who weasels the information out of Ryan, they have a heart for Brandon. Ryan finds Andy and Dr. Jordan working on patients in the ER and shares the good news. He tells them that Lancaster reports that the donor is unstable and they need to get their team there, now. They only have a few hours before the organs will no longer be viable. Andy wants to accept the heart, but Dr. Jordan asks him how they are going to get it. She reminds him that they are in the middle of a crisis and they cannot spare any doctors. Andy tells Ryan to accept the heart and he will find a way. He leaves with Ryan to begin brainstorming and reminds Ryan not to tell the family. Ryan confesses that he accidently told Deb about the heart. Andy scolds Ryan that he should not have told the family, because he cannot get their hopes up, as they could be many reasons why he may not have accepted the heart. He tells Ryan that he screwed up and tells him he needs to get that heart David finds Dr. Jordan asking her how she knew that Rose would survive. Dr. Jordan tells him she didn't, but since there were no critical patients at and they had the time. She also tells him that had he been needed elsewhere, she would have let him pronounce her dead. Patients are still being brought in and their next patient is George Gerkins who is known as "Big George". Dr. Jordan and David find that he has a dislocated shoulder. They tell him that they are going to knock him out and re-set his shoulder. All of a sudden, his oxygen levels drop and pulse begins to race. David is able to determine what is wrong and they are able to stabilize their patient. Andy is approached in the hallway by Deb, Brandon's wife, asking why no one has come in to talk with them about the heart. Andy explains that they are having some trouble locating a team to get the heart, but they are working on it. He promises her that as soon as they know something, they will be into share the news. Pam has been with Bobby, bandaging his wounds, when he states that there were forty-two people on the bus. Pam does not think that is correct and talks with Lisa, who confirms that there are forty-one patients accounted for. They realize that there is still another injured kid out there and they have Bobby look at the patient roster. He realizes that Antonio is missing. Based on Bobby's statements about Antonio, Lisa suggests that a surgeon accompany the helicopter back to the scene. Miranda is volunteered to go. Ryan checks in with Andy as is working in the operating room with Dr. Tupper on reconstructing Chad's leg. Ryan has had no luck in finding anyone available to step in. Andy asks about Dr. Gonzo and he states that he talked with him and he is heading off to Puerto Rico tonight. Andy tells Ryan to check back with Gonzo. Ryan comes back stating the flight was delayed. Andy tells him to get Gonzo one the phone and send the call to the OR; this is one he needs to do personally. At the scene of the accident, Miranda is met by Tropper Arnold Briggs who is going to help her look for Antonio. She states that she has a good idea where to start; she explains that people with head conditions are attracted to lights. They look in the night sky and see lights coming from an area some distance away. Ryan has succeeded in getting Gonzo connected to the video conferencing system in the operating room. Andy attempts to call in a favor and Gonzo reminds him that Andy owes him. Andy then asks if he would use one of his "Speedy" jets to hop over to Lancaster and bring that heart here. Gonzo agrees. Andy tells Ryan someone needs to meet the jet at the airport and Ryan eagerly offers. Antonio is found and treated for his head injury. At the hospital, he and Bobby forgive and forget. Ryan comes back to the hospital with the heart and delivers it to Andy in the operating room. Andy puts the new heart into Brandon's chest and they wait for it to begin beating. They grab the internal paddles and shock the new heart and it begins beating on its own. Category:Episodes